Sick : Kakashi x Sasuke : KakaSasu
by Jannasaur
Summary: Sasuke is 16 years-old when he is put into a Mental Institution after countless suicide attempts. What happens when a 29 year-old psychiatric at the Institution suddenly becomes infatuated with the Uchiha? Yaoi, Suicide, Read Full Summary Inside.
1. Intro: Sasuke Uchiha

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; LEMONS (SEX), YAOI (MALE/MALE), SODOMY AND RAPE/MOLESTATION. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Angst / Romance

Fandom: NARUTO  
>Characters (pairing): Kakashi Hatake x Sasuke Uchiha<p>

Summary:  
><em>"Do you know why you're here?" The grey-haired man asked. <em>  
><em>"Yes." The younger male replied, with raven lashes cast down. "I'm <em>_sick__."  
><em>  
>Sasuke is 16 years-old when he is put into a Mental Institution after countless suicide attempts. But what happens when a 29 year-old psychiatric at the Institution suddenly becomes infatuated with the Uchiha?<p>

Rated M for:  
>KakaSasu, Homosexuality, Paedophilia, Rape &amp; Molestation, Lemons (Sex) Yaoi (MaleMale) Slash, Crazy NARUTO Characters, OCC-ness, Medication & The usual stuff about Mental Clinics. This story will also include **Dark Themes**,** Abuse**, **Depression** and **Suicide**. Some things a lot of people may not be comfortable with.

Disclaimer; I don't own NARUTO, nor its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto© I make no money from this.

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; LEMONS (SEX), YAOI (MALE/MALE), SODOMY AND RAPE/MOLESTATION. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

* * *

><p>Sick<p>

Intro: Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat quietly, staring at the <em>whitewhitewhite<em> bandages rolled around his wrists. The bandages were tight, they were itchy and Sasuke didn't like them one bit.

"There comes a point, where enough is just enough. And I think that now, it is enough for Sasuke." The female doctor spoke. She was speaking to Sasuke's parents, and even though the young Uchiha was high on aspirin and pain-killers, he could still hear them outside the room he sat in.

"But he's only a child," Mikoto protested helplessly. His mother was always like this. "Tell her Fugaku; tell her he doesn't need to be in such places!" She begged her husband, and Sasuke could imagine her giving his father those puppy-like eyes. A look she always gave Fugaku in order to really persuade him.

Fugaku sighed deeply (A sigh of defeat). "She's right, what would people think if they found out Sasuke was put into some sort of, Special Mental Unit?" His father's voice almost sounded disgusted at the thought of his youngest being put into a Mental Institution.

Sasuke was deeply shocked. It wasn't like he didn't see it coming… After all, he had been in hospital plenty of times for suicide scares. But it seemed as if this was the last straw.

"Your son's mental health is much more important than '_what people think'_. And I know you're a highly respected business man, Mr. Uchiha. But as a doctor, I have to do what's right for my patients. And right now, having Sasuke submitted into a Clinic could be what is best for your child." The doctor spoke in a strong tone, a tone no-one had spoken with to his father. Not ever.

"She's right," Mikoto sighed. "We have to do what's best for Sasuke dear, if not, we could lose him forever and then people will really start to talk." It was silent, which meant Fugaku had given in and listened to his wife. "Thank you, Dr. Tsunade," Mikoto added after the long pause in conversation. "When do we submit him to the Clinic?"

**xxx**

The next day, after a long night sleep and drugged up on aspirin and pain-killers Sasuke awoke to the blaring sunlight streaming in through his bedroom window. He pulled his _thinthinthin_ body out from under the thick sheets as he shuffled over to the window and pulled down the blinds. Sasuke sighed a little sigh when all the sunlight coming from outside was blocked, and then made his way back to bed. But before he could even reach the sheets, his mother and father were already in his room.

'_Don't they ever knock_?' Sasuke thought to himself as he stood still, bewildered as to why both of his parents were in his room so early in the morning. Sasuke glanced over at the digital alarm-clock on his nightstand. Okay, so it was 12:30pm. That still didn't explain why Fugaku and Mikoto were in Sasuke's room. They hardly ever came up to his bedroom.

"Sasuke, " his mother said in that gentle voice of hers. She was going to tell him something he didn't want to hear right now, he just knew it. "Your father and I spoke for a long time last night, and after a lot of differences," she said, looking up at his father who looked as if he had a pole up his ass (as always). "We came to a decision."

The young Uchiha knew what the decision was; he had heard it last night when they thought he was half-dead on the hospital bed. But he had heard it all, and quite clearly too.

"We both decided to send you to a Special Clinic, for people like you." Basically, a Mad House for nutters and loons.

His parents watched him, as if they were waiting for a reaction from their miserably quiet child. Yet Sasuke didn't change his mood, he stared right back at them with a blank look in his eyes. Even if he did protest against what had been decided, he would still be put into the Clinic no matter how much he kicked and screamed.

"When will I be going?" Was his only question.

"Next week," his mother replied. "I signed the papers last night."

Sasuke sighed weakly at the thought of being in a Mental Institution. He had seen them on TV and on Movies a lot, especially from horror films. And what he had seen, he didn't like. He didn't like the idea of all those white walls, and the thin metal beds, and the straight-jackets and the cold room, and the padded cells and the injections… But maybe he was over exaggerating. Just maybe.

"You will be put into a child's ward, so you won't be around really ill patients. You will be with kids your own age, and adults who are experienced with people like you."

''_People like you.' Why did she have to keep saying it like that? As if I had some sort of disease... I may be mentally ill, according to a doctor. But that doesn't mean I am any different to anyone else... But she kept saying it anyways: 'People like you...' People. Like. You._'


	2. Intro: Kakashi Hatake

_._

* * *

><p>Sick<p>

Intro: Kakashi Hatake

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat quietly, staring at the <em>whitewhitewhite<em> wall in the staff room. He didn't like these white walls, they were too bright, too plain and they hurt Kakashi's eyes. He had been at the Clinic for more than twenty-four hours, and hadn't slept or eaten. Except for seven cups of coffee, that only left his left eye twitching. Behind him, stood two other doctors who worked with him in the special unit. It was Iruka and Shizune, though Shizune wasn't really a doctor. She was more like a nurse and an assistant.

"Did you hear?" He heard Shizune saying from behind him. Her voice sounded low, as if she were gossiping. It wasn't like her to gossip, which meant this had to be interesting.

"What?" Iruka replied.

"There's going to be a new patient joining us next week."

"Really?" Iruka replied, though he didn't sound too interested.

"Yeah," Shizune replied, and Kakashi could hear the coffee machine rumbling to life. It was practically the Clinic's life-source. "Tsunade had files on her desk she needed to sort out the other day, but you know her, she kept falling asleep at her desk. So in the end I had to sort most of it out." Tsunade was the Director of the whole of Konoha Hospital, and was in charge of every ward. Shizune was Tsunade's assistant. "Gender; Male. Age; Sixteen-years-old. Case; Suicide."

Iruka groaned this time. "Another suicidal teenager?" He didn't sound too happy. He sounded, worried.

"Yeah. Another suicidal teenager, but he seems to be a lot different to the others here," was her reply. "He's been in hospital numerous times on suicide attempts, but had never been submitted for a Clinic or even therapy. Apparently-" By now, Shizune was gossiping, but before she could continue her sentence, Tsunade had stormed into the staff room…

"**KAKASHI HATAKE**!" The blonde doctor yelled, startling both Shizune and Iruka. But not Kakashi, he didn't even flinch.

Kakashi merely continued to stare at the blank wall before him and replied, "Yes?"

"I am giving you your first case," was all she replied, holding out a large white envelope, Kakashi hated white. "Don't let us down."

"I won't," he replied.

"Good. How long have you been here?"

Kakashi looked at her with lazy eyes, and then turned them down to the watch on his wrist. "Twenty-four hours and twenty-three minutes, to be precise."

"Go home and get some rest," she ordered, but not because she cared. Okay, maybe she did care. Just a bit…

Kakashi nodded at her and took the envelope from her hands. Tsunade gave him a stern and agreeing nod before walking out the staff room.

**xxx**

Kakashi awoke in his small apartment bedroom, in his small apartment just a few blocks away from the hospital he worked at. The blinding rays of sun-light glared in through the little gaps of his wooden blinds, but Kakashi was too tired to get up and close them. The grey haired man just lay there, in his small double-bed, staring up at the _whitewhitewhite_ ceiling above him. God, how he hated the colour white.

After staring at the white ceiling, Kakashi got fed-up and got out of bed. He brushed his teeth, used the toilet, had a shower then dressed into a pair of grey sweat-pants and a loose black vest-top. Kakashi then sat down at his small desk, where a small pot of pencils and pens rested, and randoms stacks of papers and files. He took out the envelope Tsunade had given him and began to examine the papers. He assumed this was the boy Shizune and Iruka were talking about.

**_Personal Information-_**

****Surname: Uchiha****

.

**Forename: Sasuke**

.

**Gender: Male**

**Age: Sixteen-years-of-age**

**Case: Suicidal & Severe Depression**

.  
>.<p>

**_Medical History-_**

**_Date: **/**/** Konoha Walk-In Centre:_**  
><strong>Self Harm. Stitches needed.<strong>

.

**_Date: **/**/** Konoha Walk-In Centre:_**  
><strong>Over Dose. Stomach pumped.<strong>

.

(The list goes on like that for a while)

**_Konoha Hospital-Special Mental Institution Clinic Submission Form-_**

_**Name of person being submitted-**_

**Surname: Uchiha**

.  
>.<p>

**Forename: Sasuke**

.

**DOB: July 23rd**

**.**

_**Reasons for Submission-**_

**Depression and Severe Depression**

**.**

**.**

_**Treatments-**_

**Therapy and Medication**

**.**

Kakashi read through the rest of the papers, taking small notes in his mind about the Uchiha. And it was unusual for the grey haired male, for he never anticipated anything… But, oddly he anticipated the young boy's arrival next week.

* * *

><p>AN: The first two chapters were short introductions to the two main characters in the fanfic. But as the story progresses, the chapters will be longer and more characters will be introduced. If you have any feedback that would help to improve, then please (kindly) share it with me in a review. Also leave reviews if you like this. Thank you :)


	3. Squares

_I have never been in a mental hospital, so all of this may not be correct. But I have been on a mental ward. It wasn't nice..._

* * *

><p>Sick<p>

Chapter one: Squares

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Memory:<strong>_

_The bath was full. Sasuke had his blade and the bath, and that was all he needed. He didn't bother writing a note, or leave anything that would explain his reasons for leaving like this. He had attempted this too many times, and there was nobody he really needed to say goodbye to, so why leave a message? _

_He stood there, towering over the bath-tub, and the clear water circulating within the ceramic object. '_This is it_,' he thought to himself, staring into the clear water as it swayed ever so gently. He could feel his heart beating, and his blood racing for he felt that now it was time. This was the moment he had been waiting for._

_Bare feet stood upon the tiles, and toes wriggled in anticipation. One foot raises and steps into the bath-tub, shaking the water just a bit as it rises and sways to the intrusion. Then after that foot is placed firmly within the tub, the other foot follows and there stands Sasuke. His feet are together, and he is still fully clothed: In a pair of slim-fitting black jeans and a black vest-top. _

_Slowly, he lowers himself into the base of the bath, gripping the side handles as he sits himself up-right, leaning against the back. His feet, legs, arms and hands are under the water. Sasuke stays like that for a while, letting his mind absorb what is about to happen before he finally ends it all: His life, his suffering and his pain. Before he ends it all, he takes one last look into the past, and tries to block out the happiest moment in his life… But it soon becomes too much for him, and the feelings and emotions of that moment in time hit him hard in the chest. _

_Without wanting to wait much longer, Sasuke grabs the blade he had rested on the edge of the bath-tub and holds it in his right hand. He focuses on the blade and on its sharp edges, before raising his left arm up and pressing the edge of the blade to the inside of his wrist. He presses down on his skin firmly, with the correct pressure as the blade begins to slowly tear through his pale flesh._

_It stings, but just a bit._

_His clothes are now fully drenched, feeling heavy on his thinthinthin body. He presses the blade into his skin a little harder, and a lot harsher, suddenly tearing it so that blood begins to spill from the cut and rises in clouds of crimson. It's pretty to Sasuke, and as his hand drags the blade up his pale and thin arm, with the same amount of harsh pressure, he begins to feel as pretty as the blood exuding from the cut. _

_He begins to feel light._

_Soon the red clouds in the water have considerably grown larger, and Sasuke can feel himself swallowed by its suffocating hold. He can't feel the blood running down his skin, but he could feel it escaping his body. And as sick as it is, Sasuke smiles to himself. He smiles, and it is the most menacing grin you can imagine. But as Sasuke's smile widens, and his eyes roll into the back of his head. '_This is finally it_.' He thought, before hearing the very low sounds of his name being called and a banging on a door…_

**xxx**

The next thing Sasuke knew, he was in hospital with stitches and bandages secured around his wrists. And that night he came back home, but under the circumstances of him having to go into a Clinic the following week, and only God knew how long he would be forced to stay there.

**xxx**

The drive to the hospital that Monday wasn't a good one. It was raining heavily outside, and the rain-drops pelted heavily against his window as he looked outside at what would be his last view of the world before getting locked up in this hell hole the people at hospital called: '_The Special Clinic_'. A unit for special people, people like Sasuke as his mother had repeatedly told him.

He had hoped, that when he was leaving, his brother: Itachi would have said something more to him. For their goodbyes to one another felt a lot more distant than ever before, and they both were already a good distance away from each other to start with. Yet that space between them continues to grow, and it pained the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't need to pack much. His mother had bought him a new tooth-brush, new pyjamas, new socks and new pairs of boxers. His mother even bought new clothes for Sasuke, as there was a dress-code in the special unit at the hospital, especially the nut-ward in the hospital, because, apparently, mental people can't wear certain clothes that _could_ and _may_ cause harm to the other patients or themselves. The people who run these places must have had horrible things happen in the past for them to make up some of the ridiculous rules they have now. So Sasuke was forced to take with him, a whole suitcase of new belongings. Except for a few of his favourite books and cassettes with his favourite songs, which were the only things Sasuke actually enjoyed doing, reading and listening to good music.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" His mother asked him, turning round in her seat to look back at her youngest child. She had that worried glint in her eye, the one all mother's get when they feel nervous or worried for their child.

"I'm fine." Sasuke replied in a bland tone. He loved his mother, he really did. But he just wasn't in a good mood today, but then again, when was Sasuke ever in a good mood?

Mikoto, his mother, nodded and eye-brows were furrowed, which caused faint creases to form on her pale forehead.

His father was driving the car, and Sasuke was just as un-happy about it all as he was. Because if Sasuke went to Mental hospital, it meant that his studies would have to be brought to a halt, which meant no school, and no more of his father's nagging about how important it is for an Uchiha's education and grades. Sasuke was one less worry now, or a big worry if Fugaku still wanted to make Sasuke a replica of Itachi. But Sasuke doubted that, Fugaku was probably fed up with now anyways.

**xxx**

Once they arrived in the clinic, they stood at the reception on the psychiatric ward awaiting the doctor who had recommended Sasuke be brought here in the first place. And in Sasuke's head, she was already a bitch for making his poor mother accepting of the idea… As soon as Dr. Tsunade arrived on the ward, she greeted the Uchiha's, and was even nice to Sasuke.

How this place would help Sasuke, he didn't know. All he knew was that he hated the strong smell of antibiotics and disinfectant. And he especially hated how white it was.

"Would you like a tour of the ward?" The blonde doctor asked, and Mikoto nodded eagerly.

Tsunade showed them around, and the Uchiha's followed. The sound of their footsteps echoed throughout the whole confines of which they were in, and Sasuke felt sick with how white it was, and how empty. He didn't like mess, or clutter. And some may have said the boy had OCD. But too much space, and all this white-_ness_, well, as I mentioned before, it made the Uchiha sick.

First there was the main room, which she described as room where everyone could just relax and hang out. Which to Sasuke, looked like a big square: It had a small television set and a three-seated couch, and a seat for sitting just one person. There was also a small table, where people were sat playing cards.

"Oh, how lovely," Mikoto exclaimed as she let her eyes flick over the surroundings. It was dull and bare, and with very little furniture, and lots of space, at least he wouldn't feel

She then led them to another room, which seemed like a nurse's office. Except it was another white room, with the nurses somehow cut-off, for their office sat beyond a built-in wall to protect themselves from the patients if they get creepy, which is what the young Uchiha had assumed when he saw it.

"This is usually were the patients will receive their medication, and have their blood pressure checked," Tsunade said, informing Sasuke's parents more than he himself.

"Oh, will Sasuke be medicated frequently?" His mother asked, and this time she was worried.

"I'm afraid that it is so," Tsunade replied. "But it will help the patients, so it is needed. And if patients ever refuse to take their medication, consequences will follow." The doctor looked at Sasuke as she said this, and had a stern look in her eyes as if to say: 'You don't want to mess with me'. And that was enough to warn the Uchiha. But no one could make Sasuke do something he really didn't want to do.

"I'm sure Sasuke will do what he's told," Mikoto added, looking at her youngest son as she placed a small hand to cup his pale cheek. "He's a good boy."

Sasuke looked to Fugaku as his mother did this, but only saw the same old grump and un-moved expression he wore at all times at most, except if he were having a business part at their home, or if Itachi did something good, which was the only time his father's face seemed to show any emotion. And Sasuke knew that his dad didn't want to be here, and wouldn't if it weren't for his mother. It was just the way things were, and Sasuke knew this. He understood this about his family.

Tsunade then showed Sasuke to his room. It was a small room, more like a box. It was a perfect square, with a simple bed in the corner, a set of drawers, then a desk, a chair and another door leading into the bathroom. There was a little window in his room, with view of trees and bushes from the gardens outside the hospital. But really, the room made Sasuke feel quite claustrophobic.

"Every patient has his or her own bedroom with a desk and chair if they wish to sit and do some letter writing or book reading by themselves. There is also a window, which is not breakable I assure you, because a lot of patients sometimes often attempt escapes… But if you do try, there will be no success in doing so. But having a window is nice, don't you think so Sasuke?"

But it was just silent.

"A window is lovely, and what a nice view you have Sasuke." His mother was trying. Bless her soul, she always was. But if Sasuke was honest, it was pointless really.

"Sasuke will also have his own bathroom, which all the patients have so that they can shower and use toilet facilities in peace. There is also a drawer to put your things into which makes the bedroom feel a little bit more comfortable…"

They all were silent again, just glancing around the bedroom, and Sasuke could feel his stomach acting up again as he imagined himself in this room every day, and every night. The bed which would now be his… He suddenly felt incredibly alone, but didn't say anything. Sasuke hardly said anything, at least not anymore.

Mikoto smiled, pleased that her son wouldn't be kept in a torturous mental ward with nut-jobs who could possible harm her precious little boy more than he was hurting, and that all her days and nights would be spent worrying. Sasuke could see the relief wash over her face, this made him un-easy. But the blank look on his father's face was comforting.

"That's all there is. But there are more rooms, such as the cafeteria and the activity rooms and the therapy rooms…"Tsunade's voice drowned out a bit, as if she didn't want to say what she was just about to mention. "There is also the seclusion unit, which is used as a discipline method in the hospital, but you said that Sasuke is a well-behaved boy, so you wouldn't really need to worry about that room." She ended with a smile. Sasuke knew this was going to be a bad stay.

**xxx**

Sasuke's suitcases were put in his room, and now he his mother, his father and Dr. Tsunade stood by the receptionist's desk talking, while Sasuke stood with them, but staring and watching the other patients as they moved around like what Sasuke could only describe as: zombies. And that would be him soon, a zombie. He'd become even more dead than he was now, and he almost felt like begging his mother and father to take him home. Almost.

"…and that is all about visiting times, and phone-calls."

"Thank you, I am glad that this place seems very safe and quite friendly to what I expected. I hope Sasuke will be okay here." Mikoto confessed with a gentle smile on her face.

Fugaku stood close beside his wife in silence, for this was Mikoto's area of expertise: Their children's health.

Watching his mother's smile of relief, and his father's blunt, expressionless expression could be enough to make Sasuke almost crack. It would be enough to make him react to what was happening, for he yearned for his mother to suddenly say she hated the ward, and knew her son wouldn't be happy here, nor would he get any better. He also damned his father for allowing this to happen, and for once, letting his mother do all the talking in something. He wanted for his father's gruff voice to stop Mikoto and interrupt her, and order that Sasuke be taken back home so that he can be like his brother Itachi, and be a portrait of Uchiha perfection: Just... Like... Itachi Uchiha.

But no, neither of them did that. Instead they walked over to him, his mother placed her small hand at the back of Sasuke's neck and kissed her son's forehead and both cheeks, and promised to call him soon so that she could come and visit him in hospital. And his father, well he just looked at Sasuke and placed a large hand upon his unruly raven spikes and ruffled them. And for a moment, a split centimetre of a second, Sasuke could almost feel what faintly felt like affection from his father, and it made Sasuke twitch with disturbance…

But this was it, and Sasuke couldn't escape this white prison he had been committed to against his own will. This was it; this was the real end for Sasuke. And there was no way, in which he thought possible of him getting out of this one, and for a genius, (which Sasuke knew himself to be) he didn't know what to think of it all. This was it.

'_This is it_.' He thought, watching his parents leave the hospital without him, because in Sasuke's mind, this wasn't right. But still, he knew that this was it. This was IT.

**xxx**

The room which was now his own felt cold and foreign. Sasuke knew it wasn't his room, which made matters worse. And no matter how many sets of drawers a person would put into a bedroom that wasn't yours, or how many desks or windows there was, you couldn't make that person adjust to their new surroundings. Instead all it did was make them all the more un-comfortable. In-fact, it made Sasuke nervous and panicked the more he thought of his surroundings, but he wasn't mental. No. But if Sasuke stayed here much longer, he was sure that he would soon be made to fit here, as if he had always belonged here….

So he just sat on the new bed which was now his. The small bed which was too small, too big, too thin, too hard and things Sasuke just hated, because Sasuke hated a lot of things. He sat there, staring at the wall, the blank wall that was too _whitewhitewhite_…

* * *

><p>AN: So the first proper full-length chapter of Sick. I just wanted to introduce Sasuke to the clinic which had disturbed him quite a bit, but Kakashi will meet Sasuke for the first time (in the next chapter) and everything will change! I can't wait. Remember to review, review leaving your love and review leaving any constructive criticism if you have any that could kindly be of help to me and my writing. I'd really appreciate, and as always thank you so very much for reading :)!


	4. Kakashi and Sasuke Meet

.

* * *

><p>Sick<p>

Chapter two: Kakashi And Sasuke Meet

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat at one of the cafeteria tables in the cafeteria hall. His left arm rested against the surface of the cold table, while his right arm held up his spoon that stirred at the cereal that sat in the bowl before him. Sasuke looked lifeless, as if he were a zombie sat alone at the back of the hall. He didn't care. He was too mad, too sad and too lazy to even bother any more. Sasuke hadn't even been at the clinic a whole day and he knew that he already hated it.<p>

A woman, petite with brown hair and a gentle smile slowly approached him at the table he sat at. She was wearing the staff's uniform, with a staff ID card hanging around her neck.

"Hello Sasuke," she said. Though it was said in a calm and gentle tone, it still felt patronizing to Sasuke. So he glared at the spoon in his bowl as he spun it around furiously, making it look like a mini milk tornado in his breakfast bowl.

Sasuke stayed silent, and hoped she'd go away soon.

She stayed put. "Sasuke, I'm Shizune, and I am one of the staff that work here in the clinic."

'_Doesn't this woman not understand I am not in the mood to talk right now?'_ Sasuke thought to himself. He still refused to turn and meet with Shizune's nauseatingly happy smile, and her cheerful tone, as if this prison he was sent to was a happy place. Still, Shizune did not get the message and continued to bother Sasuke more.

"I'm just here to tell you that there are many staff like me on the ward day and night, whenever you need us, and that you will be having your first therapy meeting today."

Sasuke almost stopped there and then. The mini milk tornado in his cereal bowl slowly calmed down, and he almost wanted to turn and actually look at this woman. '_Is she for real? A therapy session? For me? What am I? Some sort of experimental-study-case?'_

A slow growing of nerves and anxiety grew from within the pit of Sasuke's stomach, and if he didn't already hate this place, there wasn't a word to describe how he felt about it now.

Realizing that Sasuke wasn't the verbal type, Shizune looked around watched Sasuke with curiosity for a few moments. "A member of staff will call you when it's time for you to see your therapist." She looked at his cereal bowl, smiled awkwardly to herself and then silently walked away.

'_THANK GOD.'_

**xxx**

After not eating his breakfast, everyone was told to spend time in the living area. The living area was a small place set up with chairs and a television set. There was also a small table with seats gathered round it for people to sit and play cards.

Sasuke didn't have any intentions of playing cards, or socializing with the people in this place, for all they would do is make things worse, so he sat alone on a chair near the television set. He didn't know what was on, or what everyone else was watching because all Sasuke could do was agonize over his therapy session later that day.

What he didn't understand was why he had to go. Was there a point in him even having to go and see some shrink? What use would that do? His parents had already left him in this jail with the hopes of him getting better, what else did they want him to do? Sasuke guessed he just had no choice.

**xxx**

It was late morning, and Kakashi was just stumbling into work. He had woken up an hour or so before, and was rushing into the special mental unit in the hospital before Shizune caught him by the sleeve and stopped him.

"Kakashi," she said in a stern tone. She needed to tell him something of importance. "Your patient is here, and you have an appointment with him today at noon."

Kakashi nodded and proceeded into the clinic. He arrived, and was greeted by Iruka at the receptionists' desk.

"Good morning Kakashi," Iruka's voice was as gentle and calm as ever.

"Good morning. I heard my patient signed in yesterday, is there any chance of us getting to have our session now?"

Iruka blinked at Kakashi with wide eyes. He'd never seen the grey-haired man so enthusiastic about work, or a patient before, ever.

"Erm, yeah, he's just in the living room... would you like it if I let a nurse tell him that you're here for an appointment now?" Iruka sounded dazed, it was obvious.

Kakashi sighed. "Yes, Iruka, if you would be so kind."

Iruka nodded and picked up the phone.

"I'll be waiting for him in my room."

And then Kakashi left.

**xxx**

"Sasuke Uchiha... Sasuke Uchiha!"

That was Sasuke's name being called for, no doubt about it. Even if Sasuke tried to fool himself into thinking that he was just hearing this, it was still his name, and someone wanted him.

He stood up slowly, and instantly the nurse calling his name saw him.

"Ah, Sasuke, there you are my dear," she said, in an elderly loving sort of way that made Sasuke sort of, almost cringe in a way. "Your appointment to meet with your therapist is now, so please follow me and I will take you."

She held out her right arm, gesturing Sasuke forward, while her left arm carried a clipboard. She had grey hair and wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, she looked sort of sweet in a way.

Sasuke hesitantly stepped forward, and without warning, the older nurse placed her hand on Sasuke's back and pushed him out of the living area and into a corridor leading towards the therapist's office.

The walls were white, the floors were white. Even the nurses' uniform was white. Everything seemed to be white, and to Sasuke it just seemed wrong.

He could feel the nerves in his stomach boil and bubble, making him so anxious it made him almost feel sick and ready to faint. Then they stopped; both him and the nurse as they reached an average sized door. On the silvery/white door there was a granite plaque and on it read; **Therapy room**. Sasuke could barely contain his excitement...

The nurse gently knocked at the door three times and it wasn't long till a tender voice was heard from beyond the door.

The nurse turned to Sasuke and smiled in what seemed to Sasuke, a menacing way. As if she was taking a lamb for slaughter. The idea made Sasuke have a deep intake of breath before she opened the door.

The door slowly opened before Sasuke and an enormous explosion of tension burst from within him. He nervously tugged at the sleeve of his black hoodie, pulling them down and over his knuckles as he bit into his lower lip.

A tall man, quite muscular yet slender stood in the room.

"Hello, Sasuke." He doesn't smile and that is enough to almost melt away nearly all of Sasuke's nerves.

* * *

><p>AN: So, Sasuke has finally met Kakashi for the first time and vice-versa. The next chapter will obviously be the therapy session and about Kakashi and Sasuke getting to know each other a little better. I know it's been a long time since I updated this, but I've been very busy and everything I've written for a second chapter just didn't feel right. I like how this turned out, though. Sort of. do hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought in a review, please. Whether you liked it, or didn't like it, your opinions would be appreciated. Unless it's KakaSasu and homophobic hate, then please, don't bother at all. I would also appreciate constructive criticism if you have any. :) Thank you for reading and thank you so much for all the nice reviews! Be aware that I have spent no time on a mental ward, so this will not be all correct. Remember, it's a work of fiction.


	5. Understanding

.

* * *

><p>Sick<p>

Chapter three: Understanding

* * *

><p>"I'm Doctor Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi said, speaking in a calm and formal manner, unusual to his typical tone of voice. "But you can just call me Kakashi."<p>

Sasuke nodded, his eyes watched the floor beneath his feet, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Or maybe, he was praying for it to suddenly swallow him up.

Kakashi watched Sasuke, and observed his body language, taking mental notes in his head. It was Sasuke's first appointment, and it was also his first day at the clinic, therefore the boy was ought to be feeling a little nervous and over-whelmed by it all.

"Don't worry, today is just a short meeting for me to meet you, and for you to get acquainted with me. So there'll be no heavy stuff for today, therefore you can just relax, okay?"

Sasuke didn't nod; instead he slowly raised his head, taking a quick glance of the room he was in.  
>The room was small, but not too small. It had a large sofa, two smaller chairs, a small table, pens, pencils, papers and a box of tissues. The walls however were different, as they were painted a warm shade of purple with posters, pictures and random quotes pined on its surfaces. It was a different scene from the surroundings Sasuke slowly had to adjust to in other areas of the clinic, but this room was different, it was nice, and it was relaxing.<p>

Kakashi hoped that saying this would somehow help with making Sasuke feel a little more comfortable around him, and after letting him take in his surroundings, Kakashi offered him a seat. He gestured towards the couch, and with a bit of hesitance, Sasuke slowly perched himself upon the lime green sofa. And as Sasuke took his seat, Kakashi took his in one of the smaller ones opposite from the raven-haired boy.

Silence seemed to sit heavy in the air, lingering amongst them both. It wasn't like Kakashi didn't mind the silence, or the quietness of his patient. It had more to do with the fact that it worried him. What if Sasuke continued to remain silent, and refused to open up to Kakashi? But Kakashi still kept hope, though the fears and premonitions he had lurking in the back of his head didn't stop brewing.

"So Sasuke, why don't you tell me a bit more about you? For example, you could tell me about any hobbies you may have, or perhaps what you're interested in. Do you like sport, art, music? C'mon, anything. Anything at all." Kakashi smiled, and hoped he wasn't coming off too strong. He couldn't seem to shove away the questions of doom that lingered at the back of his mind, hoping they were just worthless worries he'd laugh about later.

Sasuke was still silent; his pale fingered continuously tugging at his hoodie.

"Shall I start?" The grey-haired man asked, his eyebrows rose subtly as he spoke, while studying Sasuke's face and body language. He could see that he was still unresponsive, so he decided to start with talking a bit about himself first, then maybe Sasuke would then go on to talking about himself after listening to Kakashi. It was one of the most, and best used ice-breakers of all time!

"Okay then, I guess I'll start. Hmm, what am I interested in? Let's see... Well, for starters, I like to read novels. I often enjoy going to the gym when I can, but other than that my interests and hobbies are very few, since most time I have, I spend here at work, doing what I love the best." He ended it with a large smile, somehow thinking it would end it on a friendly note, hoping to somewhat reassure Sasuke that it wasn't hard, and that he could say anything he wanted. This wasn't a quiz, and he wasn't _really_ analyzing or examining him just yet.

Sasuke shrugged, feeling Kakashi's waiting eyes stare at him, as his own obsidian gem-stones watched his fingers as they fiddled around the with material of his clothes. He wasn't trying to be awkward, but he felt as if he was. He just wasn't ready for this. It was hard to suddenly take in on his first day, and all he could hear in his head was his own voice repeating the same sentence over, and over again; '_God, I wish I was dead_.'

Kakashi tried to keep the warm and friendly smile he was wearing on, but it faded as quickly as it formed. He was started to feel a little bit helpless, although he knew better. He was eager to learn more about Sasuke, and what it was that led him to commit endless suicide attempts. There was something about the look in his eyes, and Kakashi couldn't help but feel deeply hypnotized by its beautiful and tragic sadness. He knew he had to be patient, because Sasuke was that kind of person. He was the type of person whose mind and heart were full of over-cast rain clouds, and dark shadows lingering over his lonely being. Yet he understood that in time, the boy would slowly begin to open up. Kakashi wished that over time, he could make that happen; he just needed to be persistent as these sessions with Sasuke began to progress over his time within the clinic.

"It's okay if you're not ready to talk yet. That includes anything, you know, such as; your personal interests, things you like to do what your life is like, what your family is like etc, etc. You don't need to talk about any of that yet, if that's what you want. I want you to tell me what you want, in your own time. I'm here to listen to you, to talk to you and find ways to help you. My job isn't to keep you here in this ..._shit hole..._ my job is to help you get out of it. I wouldn't want to be kept here, following rules and regulations that I didn't want to, but you're obviously here because you want help, or your family really wants help for you, and that Sasuke is a great start." Kakashi kept looking at Sasuke, staring at his distant eyes, which were hidden behind sleek black curtains. "All you have to do is try. Just try Sasuke, and with my help, and your effort, I'm sure you'll be out of here soon. In fact, I know you will. All you have to do is trust me, and try, and also allow me help you."

The room was silent, that heavy awkward quiet atmosphere winding around their bodies until a small sigh escaped Sasuke's chapped lips, swollen from all his biting. "Okay..." He whispered quietly, slowly nodding to show that he understood. "Okay."

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's been so long since I last updated, and I also know that this chapter is rather short. I just don't have any time to write, and most of the new stories I've uploaded are older stories that I've written, and have never made it onto fanfic. I like this story, and I would like to develop it further, as I find it a rather interesting idea, and to see how I expand on this idea, so I hope you all understand that I'm not abandoning this fic! In fact, I'm not abandoning any of my fics. If I have, it'll be deleted... so, if it isn't deleted, it hasn't been abandoned. I just don't have any time to write, and when I do, I can't seem to write... I hope to update some fics, and maybe post some sexy one-shots during the Holiday season, so if any of you like KakaSasu, there'll most likely be a sexy one-shot lemon up during Christmas break, so look out for it ;) Thank you for reading, and please leave a review if you want more of this fic, and if you are enjoying it so far! Reviews mean so much to me, and can sometimes push me to update and write more!


End file.
